Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories
Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories is a US VHS/DVD featuring three third season episodes and four second season episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Strand Home Video in 1993, Time-Life in 1994, Video Treasures in 1995, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2003 on VHS and 2006 on DVD. Description 1993 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Miles of smiles from Thomas, Percy, and the gang on the Island of Sodor. Ride with Percy when he sees a Dragon! Watch what happens when James lands in an embarrassing situation, Donald and Douglas come to Henry's rescue, and some silly freight cars cause trouble and confusion for Bill and Ben. So climb aboard, the ride will be great - with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Volume 8! 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Get ready for trainloads of adventure with Thomas and all his friends. Percy has a terrible scare when he confronts a huge Dragon. See how James lands in an embarrassing situation due to his impatience. And silly trucks cause trouble between Bill, Ben, and a Diesel called BoCo. So climb aboard for miles of smiles on the Island of Sodor. DVD Boo! Have you ever had something scare you? On the Island of Sodor, even the bravest of engines sometimes get scared. Why, take Percy - he said he's not scared of anything. What do you think? Help Thomas use the carnival Chinese Dragon to play a little joke on Percy. Meet Donald and Douglas, the Scottish twin engines, and watch as Edward proves that even though he's old, he's still really useful. So make sure you're Right on Time for the next journey through the magical Island of Sodor. Episodes # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Donald and Douglas # The Deputation # Time for Trouble # A Scarf for Percy # The Diseasel # Edward's Exploit Song # Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (DVD only) Bonus Features * Character Gallery * Read Along Story: Thomas and Percy and the Dragon * "Paint My Color" game Trivia * When first advertised, the original prototype of the cover used an image from Heroes. * The audio is echoed on one version of the tape featuring only the Britt Allcroft logo. Goofs * The DVD cover shows the brakevan copied four times. * On the 1993 and 1995 back covers, Edward's Exploit is called Edward's Exploit's' and The Deputation is listed before Donald and Douglas. * On the DVD version, the end of Edward's Exploit is cut out. * An early release features a photo from Pop Goes the Diesel on the front cover, but that episode is not on this release. The image is also mirrored and photoshopped. * The image on the 1993 and 1995 back covers is from Thomas Gets Bumped, but that episode is not on this release. Gallery File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonVHSPrototype.jpg|VHS Prototype cover File:ThomasPercyandtheDragonVHS.jpg|1993 cover USA Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and other stories spine.jpg|1993 spine File:ThomasPercyandtheDragon1993VHSbackcover.jpg|1993 back cover File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesAlternateCover.jpg|1993 Alternate cover File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStories1994.jpg|1994 cover File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandotherStories1994.PNG|1995 cover File:ThomasPercyandtheDragon1995VHSbackcover.jpg|1995 back cover File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStories2003VHSwithWoodenRailwayPeterSam.jpg|2003 VHS with Wooden Railway Peter Sam File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonVHSadvertisment.jpg|Advertisment File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandotherstoriesmenu.png|Main menu File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriestitlecard.jpg|Title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandotherstoriesmenu2.png|Story selection menu File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandotherstoriesmenu3.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandotherstoriesPaintmyColorgame.png|Paint my Color game File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandotherstoriesPaintmyColorgame2.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandotherstoriesmenu4.png|Sing-along menu File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandotherstoriesThomas,PercyandtheDragonread-alongstory.png|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon read-along story Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases